User blog:XdrakeYONKO/X Drake vs IronBoy Scotch prediction
X Drake: (licking blood off his lip) not bad cyborg Scotch: I never thought a rookie would put up this much of a fight what a pain Drake Crew: Capitan look out!! Scotch's left arm busts into flames reveling holes all the way up his arm X Drake: what the hell Scotch: time to die rookie (as his arm starts sucking in air) HURRICANE HAMMER!! Scotch's left hand fly's at drake at blinding speed X Drake: 'its to fast ''(the fist strikes drake in the stomach) ahhh! '''Drake on his hands and knees coughing up blood Scotch: not even rob lucci's tekkai could block that attack rookie rororororo X Drake:(smiling)''don't compeer me to that cat ill show you what a real zoan can do '''drake stands up as his skin turns to scales and his mass increases, his shirt and gloves rip off' Scotch: (smiling) drop dead rookie HURRICANE HAMMER!! Scotch's fist fly's at drake X Drake: (catches the fist with his left hand) to slow old man (grinning) Scotch's Crew: (shocked faces) th-th-that's not possible X Drake: ''(Crush's scotch's hand then disappears reappearing in front of scotch)'' who needs soru when IM already faster then lucci Scotch: wha'' (as drake kicks him in the face sending him flying)'' X Drake: or tekkai when my hits crush mountains Drake starts walking over to scotch with an evil look on his face Scotch:'' (points his right arm at drake) IM going to blow that stupid grin of your face '''Scotch's three cannons start rotating unleashing a wave of bullets' Drake disappears again Scotch: where the hell are you rookie X Drake: above you Scotch points his right arm in the air X Drake: to slow Drake's saber collides with scotch's cannons causing an explosion sending scotch flying Scotch: '''stupid rookie explosions don't work on me now your dead rorororo '''Drake walks out of the smoke smiling Scotch:'WHAT!! '''X Drake:'what are you so happy about my scales are second only to diamond 'Scotch:'your starting to piss me off 'Scotch pushes his left arm into his stomach attaching a mace ' '''scotch's arm starts sucking in air X Drake: that trick again (drake disappears again) scotch's arm ignites covered in blue fire Scotch: not this time (smashing his flaming mace in drake's face) X Drake: ahhhh (flying backwards into a pillar of ice) scotch's mace shatters reveling a new hand Scotch: 'ill finish this with one shot ''(scotch pulls out his sword as it ignites in fire) '''X Drake: hmm'' (drake picks his saber up off the ground)'' drake and scotch charge at each other X Drake: raaaa''' Scotch:dieee '''Both sword clash causing a shockwave blowing away both crews and half the snow on the island Scotch and drake stand back-to-back ten meters apart Scotch falls to the ground as his left arm shatters into pieces Drake walks over to scotch lying on the ground Scotch:'''no it's no possible your just a rookie '''X Drake: and you just scrap metal'' (as he rips off scotch's right arm)'' Scotch: 'ahhhhhh! (screaming in pain)'' '''drake walking away changing out of his hybrid form 'X Drake:'ill let you live this time 'Scotch: '''why when I tell kaido he will hunt you to the end's of the earth '''X Drake: '(smiling) that's the point tell kaido IM coming for him Category:Blog posts